pam_rpg_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Elemental Skill Tree
Flame resistance! - Requires: N/A - 3 Points to master # Own flames do not harm you # Resistant to weak fire # Resistant to all fire Create Flame! - Requires: Flame Resistance 1 - 10 Points to master Flame is always connected to you. # Create match level flame that can go out easily. # Create a golf ball sized flame out of palm. # Create a football sized flame using two hands. # Can supercharge football sized flame to about three times larger. # Flame is bigger than you are! # Time it takes to create flame is halved. # Flames can completely engulf a common car. # Flames can completely engulf a bus. # Flames can reach sizes of a two bus’ stacked ontop of eachother. # Flames immediately combust into any size below and can also grow to cover multiple buildings at once and then continue to grow. Extinguish! - Requires: Create Flame 1 - 5 Points to master # Can extinguish own flames # Can extinguish small flames # Can extinguish medium sized flames # Can extinguish rooms of flames at a time # Can extinguish whole buildings of flames at once Heat up! - Requires: Create Flame 1 - 6 Points to master # Flame is uncomfortably hot. # Flames are hot enough to cause minor burns. # Flames are dangerous and can cause major burns and scarring. # Flames become blue from the heat. # Flames can melt through steel like it’s butter, nevermind people! # Summon Hellfire, a flame so hot it can destroy anything it touches. Fireball! - Requires: Create Flame 2 - 3 points to master Size and heat influenced by Create Flame! And Heat up!. # Can’t shoot very far or accurately. # Can shoot about twenty metres but is not accurate. # Can fire a fireball about fifty metres and accuracy is good. Explosion! - Requires: Create Flame 6 - 1 Point to master # Air combusts with barely any warning- size and intensity influenced by Heat Up! and Create Flame! Flame Laser! Requires: Fireball 2 - 2 points to master # Can fire a continuous beam of flame in a direction but cannot change direction without cutting the flame off. # Can change the direction of thee laser without cutting it off. Flame Tornado! Requires: Create Flame 9 - 1 point to master # A tornado of flame, destroys everything it touches and can be controlled by user. Flame Wall! Requires: Create Flame 5 - 2 points to master # Height is just above user’s, and width can span over two meters. # Height is double the user’s, and width can span over five meters. Flame Composition! Requires:Create Flame 5, Flame Resistance 3. 1 point to master # The user can change their body into pure flames, heat is influenced by Heat Up! Flame Flight! Requires: Flame Composition 1, Flame Laser 2 # The user activates flame composition and boosts into the air using flame laser repeatedly Category:Classes Category:Elementalist